


Safer With You

by misskatieleigh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Kay is worried about Bodhi.





	Safer With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bright_Elen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/gifts).



> I apologize now for any incorrect names for droid body parts.

Bodhi woke up to the grating sound of garbled binary. Leaned up against the far wall Bodhi’s quarters, K-2’s half repaired chassis wailed out a series of distressed noises. Bodhi groaned and shuffled a hand over his face.

“Stop that, I fixed your vocal processors a month ago.”

Kay shifted, the movement destroying the aura of brokenness around him. His ability to look like a puppet with it’s strings cut had set Bodhi on edge once. He was used to it now, as scary as that thought was. Kay’s optics blinked slowly, approximating a half awake state. Bodhi rolled onto his stomach and folded his arms under his chin.

“Fine, I’m up. What’s wrong?”

“You are leaving today.”

Bodhi sighed and slid his face down against his arms until his mouth was muffled by the pillow. “Yes. It’s only for a week. I offered to transport you to the droid bay, but you said, and I quote, ‘I’d rather shut myself off for a week.’”

K-2 huffed. Bodhi wasn’t sure when he picked that habit up, something he’d have to thank Cassian for probably. If Cassian were alive. They weren’t thinking about that, though, so it really was a moot point.

“If you had bothered to repair my legs, I could go with you.”

Bodhi turned his head to the side, looking across the room to meet Kay’s slowly brightening optics. “Is this really about your legs or are you just upset that you won’t be there to watch over me?”

K-2 slumped down further against the wall. His vocabulator had a varied range of volumes, most likely programmed by Cassian for furtive mission communications. Kay used it now when he wanted to say something that he didn’t like to admit. “It isn’t logical to assume that my presence would have any correspondence to the likelihood of your survival. Still. I would prefer to know whether or not you were coming back to me.”

Some part of Bodhi that had hardened over the years of working for the Empire cracked apart. He had never imagined being able to feel anything for someone after the things he’d been complicit in, always too guilty to allow himself any sort of happiness. But Kay was a defector also, in his own way, and shared a multitude of regrets with Bodhi. Maybe that was why Bodhi allowed the feelings that had grown in him for the droid.

Bodhi rolled onto his side and swung his feet down to the floor, standing up from his bed to walk over to Kay. He shivered, the chill of the ship’s maintained atmosphere raising goosebumps on his bared legs. Kay raised one arm as Bodhi came closer, curling one hand surely around the back of Bodhi’s calf. Bodhi carefully straddled the droid’s legs, and lowered himself down onto Kay’s pelvic cradle, leaning forward to rest his cheek against Kay’s chassis. The droid’s metal body slowly warmed against his skin, a welcome conveyance of Kay’s approval of the contact.

“I can’t promise that I’ll come back, Kay. And I won’t lie to you either.”

Kay’s vocal controls vibrated softly under Bodhi’s cheek, an attribute that made Bodhi wonder about his maker, the little touches that made him more lifelike than machine. “I have already calculated the odds of your return.” Bodhi opened his mouth to speak, but Kay cut him off. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell you what they are.”

Bodhi smiled, turning his face against Kay’s chest and allowing himself the mindless luxury of placing a kiss there. Kay couldn’t feel it, but the gesture was more for his own sake anyway. Kay brought his arms up and wrapped them around Bodhi’s back, the movement shifting Bodhi forward and up toward Kay’s face. Warm and held snugly in Kay’s arms, Bodhi felt himself starting to drift back toward sleep. He forced his eyes to stay open, patting Kay on the arm with one hand. “Thanks. If I’m going to die, I want it to be a surprise at least.”

Kay went very still beneath him. “I do not agree. If you are going to die, I would prefer to know in advance.” He paused, then pulled his arm back to touch Bodhi’s face gently. “I will not survive losing someone else that I love.”

Bodhi turned into Kay’s hand, pressing his mouth against the sensors in Kay’s palm. That kiss was for Kay, not just for himself. He cleared his throat to chase away the choked feeling there, desperately wishing that he could put into words everything he felt and coming up woefully inadequate. “I love you, too. And I’ll do my best to come back to you. That I can promise.”

Kay touched Bodhi’s lips carefully, dimming his optics to darken the room. “Thank you. Now sleep, your chances of survival increase dramatically when you are properly rested.”

Bodhi closed his eyes and let the hum of Kay’s processors wash through him. Life hadn’t turned out the way he expected, but he was loved, and maybe that was enough.


End file.
